Persiana Americana
by Good mass murderer
Summary: Inspirada en La cancion de soda estereo: Sus ojos mieles viajaban de un lugar a otro más que aburrido hasta que a lo lejos vio una figura que lentamente comenzaba a ¿desnudarse?/ Tus ropas caen lentamente/ soy un espía, un espectador/ ESPERO LES GUSTE :D


**Bleach no me pertenece… solo utilizo sus personajes a mi antojo: D**

**Advertencia tengo que escribir esto por las reglas: Puede contener una escena con poquitísimo contenido sexual **

**Persiana Americana**

Era una noche tranquila, Kuchiki Rukia una joven empresaria se sentía muy agotada después de un día largo de trabajo, vivía sola en su apartamento y lo peor era que no tenía ninguna forma de distraerse ya que los pocos amigos que tenía estaban fuera de la ciudad con sus respectivas parejas y ella para su mala suerte estaba sola.

─Qué aburrido─ era la décima vez que repetía aquella frase, Kurosaki Ichigo como de costumbre prefirió quedarse en casa antes que salir con sus amigos y después se empezaba a quejar de que ellos eran unos desconsiderados ─un poco de aire me refrescara─ se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana corriendo su persiana para poder ver el panorama que le ofrecía la noche alumbrada por la traviesa luna.

Había llamado a la pizzería, era lo único que quería en ese momento una pizza y un baño, pero haría lo segundo ahora mismo.

_Yo te prefiero  
fuera de foco  
inalcanzable  
Yo te prefiero  
irreversible  
casi intocable_

Sus ojos mieles viajaban de un lugar a otro más que aburrido hasta que a lo lejos vio una figura que lentamente comenzaba a ─ ¿desnudarse? ─ Rápidamente trato de alejarse de la ventana pero una fuerza "sobre natural" se lo impedía.

Rukia ajena a que unos ojos extraños la observaban, continuo con su labor, era turno de su sujetador, como a toda mujer estar las 16 horas de actividad con esa prenda era más agotador que incluso los tacones, al estar liberados los acaricio delicadamente ya que al estar presionados merecían algo de "cariño".

Por dios no podía creer lo que acababa de ver aquello no solo le provocó una erección sino unas horribles ganas de ir y tocar su puerta y tirársela ahí mismo en la entrada de su casa, pero no lo haría, ni siquiera la conocía, pero sentía como si fuera todo lo contrario.

_Tus ropas caen lentamente  
soy un espía, un espectador  
y el ventilador desgarrándote  
sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré_

Se había puesto una enorme camisa, para cubrirse ya que el timbre sonó indicándole que su Pizza había llegado, tomo el pedido y le pago al repartidor. Comió tranquilamente en el comedor, puso una película y se quedó domina en el sofá después de unos minutos que esta empezó, si ser consiente que en un edificio no tan lejano un joven pelinaranja estuvo esperando que regresara a su habitación.

Habían pasado casi un mes desde la primera vez que Ichigo vio atreves de su persiana a aquella hermosa y sensual mujer de cabellos negros y durante ese tiempo siempre la estuvo vigilando solo una vez se chocó con él y digamos que no fue de casualidad.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Este se había levantado temprano y había esperado que ella saliera de su edificio, su corazón dio un vuelco total era más hermosa de lo que se había imaginado con ese traje que consistía en una falda y un saco se quedó embobado lentamente comenzó su andar acercándose más a ella, era pequeña, delgada, su piel era blanca como los copos de nieve y sus facciones tan delicadas como las de una muñeca de porcelana, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando el semáforo cambio de color y los carros comenzaban a desplazarse hasta que una voz lo despertó.**

─**quítate de la pista Idiota─ grito con fuerza la pequeña mujer, vio como un vehículo se acercaba a él pero este freno antes de que se estrellara con el cuerpo del chico ─ ¿eres ciego o qué? ─ pregunto enojada por el acto tan estúpido que acababa de cometer ese "extraño" ─por poco y terminas en un hospital─ regaño, Kurosaki por otro lado estaba perdido en los iris de la joven, eran tan extraños, al verlos creyó estar en el polo norte maravillándose con la aurora boreal ─me estas escuchando─ grito nuevamente mientras el volvía a su estado original **

─**si me hubieses llevado tú, no me hubiera importado terminar ahí─ sonrió de medio lado causando un extraño sentimiento en la chica **

─**Ay por dios pero que crio─ comento molesta mientras empezaba a marcharse pero no pudo continuar algo o más bien dicho alguien se lo impidió **

─ **¿Cuál es tu nombre? ─ pregunto con voz ronca estremeciendo a la pelinegra **

─ **¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? ─ contrarresto mirándolo a los ojos… grave error **

─ **¿Acaso me prohíbes el derecho a saber el nombre de mi posible salvadora? ─ **_**"Nuevamente esa sonrisa" **_**pensó la pelinegra **

─**Kuchiki… Rukia Kuchiki─ esta vez fue su turno de ella al sonreír **

─**mas que encantado─ dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla para luego soltarla y comenzar a correr dejándola muy sorprendida y confusa y sobre todo molesta **_**"él no me dijo su nombre".**_

_**END-FLASHBACK**_

Desde ese día no volvió a encontrársela, solo se dedicaba a observarla como lo hacía en ese momento, era frustrante tenerla tan cerca y sentirla tan lejos, pero estaba seguro que ese día ella también se sintió atraída por él, pero tenía miedo que pudiera rechazarlo y eso era con la gran muralla que los separaba.

Suspiró por vigésima ven en el día, es que ese pelinaranja atractivo no salía d sus cabeza era tan… tan... ─misterioso─ se dijo a sí misma en un susurro, paso las yemas de sus dedos por su mejilla justo donde la beso se sentía como una adolescente ─necesito aire fresco─ dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana para abrir su persiana completamente.

No podía creerlo ella estaba observando el paisaje al igual que él, como auto reflejo se escondió, pero porque lo hacía si ella no sabía lo que él la espiaba, respiro profundamente, era hora que ella viera una _"parte de él"_.

_Es una condena agradable  
el instante previo  
es como un desgaste  
una necesidad  
más que un deseo_

Los ojos enigmáticos de la joven recorrían el paisaje, como lo hizo el muchacho hace varias noches, hasta encontrase con una ventana abierta estaba apunto e irse cuando reconoció unas mechas naranjas _"es él"_ pensó al momento de reconocerlo, pero que estaba haciendo, aguarda se estaba ─ ¿desnudando? ─ **(N.A.: Deja vü .) **se quitó la camisa roja quitándose botón por botan hasta descubrir el perfecto abdomen del muchacho.

Sus expresiones valían oro, para él, estaba sonrojada y con una sonrisa que la hacía ver hermosísima.

_Estamos al borde de la cornisa  
casi a punto de caer  
no sientes miedo  
sigues sonriendo  
sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré_

Aunque ninguno se diera cuenta, habían entrado en un juego peligroso pero eso ya no importaba cuando se volvieran a encontrar ardería Troya, porque de hecho ellos dos volverían a verse, el destino así lo quería pero hasta entonces día tras día ellos se espiarían atreves de su _Persiana Americana._

_Es difícil de creer  
creo que nunca lo podré saber  
sólo así yo te veré  
a través de mi persiana americana_

¿FIN?

**Aquí acabe espero y le haya gustado, es un final abierto así que póngale un final el que ustedes gusten y no se olviden de dejar su review no importa si sea critica constructiva o destructiva, se los agradecerá: n.n**

**P.D. : Si se preguntan por el fic **_**"**__**Time and distance does not make you forget"**__**,**_** esperen ya actualizare, no desesperen. **


End file.
